starwarsloungepbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fel'rol'oglor
"Much has changed... There is war. There is death. There is horror. There is pain. But most of all... there is dark." ''-Jedi Knight Fel'rol'oglor Fel'rol'oglor- often called "Fel" by friends and aquaintances, is a Jedi Knight, one of the few remaining in the Galaxy. He is an imposing figure, standing over seven feet tall, and is incredibly alien to most mamallian species in the galaxy. He was born on Felucia in 30 BBY, and was brought to the Jedi Order by Coleman Trebor, who was sent to Felucia on a diplomatic mission. Fel was brought up by the Jedi, and trained by Jedi Master Yoda for a short time before being taken over by a human Jedi Master He survived Order 66, narrowly escaping the clones with fellow Jedi Tsui Moroi and Aayla Secura on his homeworld of Felucia. Fel then was later almost forced to fight Mason Fett, after a dispute over whether one Masarai Shai should live. Fel left with the Yuuzhan Vong scout, and flew him to the fleet in the Unknown Regions, but not before being saddened by Shia Cruze's fall to the Dark Side, and Mason Fett's abandonment of the Order. He is currently onboard a Worldship with Tsui Moroi and his three pets, about to organize an escape attempt with Masarai Shai. Biography '''Early Life' Fel'rol'oglor was born to one of the higher-ranking chieftains of the Felucians and a female Warrior. Thus, he had a mixture of the two caste's traits, including the warrior caste's coloration, and the chieftain's face escas. Fel was an incredible fighter by the age of six, having become competent at the Jawbone Sword and the Shaman shield. He was also fairly competent at using the Chieftain Staff Weapon. It was that year when the Vurk Jedi Council Member Coleman Trebor arrived on Felucia. After the negotiaions with the Gossam settlers, the Vurk investigated the Force Presence deep in the jungles. He found Fel'rol'oglor. The young Felucian's father willingly let Fel leave, knowing that there was a better life for him outside of Felucia's hellish foliage. The little blue alien was brought into the Jedi Order, trained by several Jedi Masters. First, he was given much training by Yoda. After the little green master became too troubled by the events of the galaxy and needed more time to meditate with the Council, Fel was reassigned to a Human Jedi Master. Clone Wars ''' The young Felucian was chosen to come with Mace Windu and the Jedi strike force to Geonosis to cripple the Seperatist threat, He fought with his starfighter, showing his prowess by silently aiding Adi Gallia and her Jed ini taking out major defenses. However, Master Fisto believed he would be of best use on the ground, and he was called down with 214 other Jedi to infiltrate the Geonosis Arena. He fought with much distinction, wielding his cobalt lightsaber to destroy many Super Battle Droids, and several Droidekas. But while in the stands, Fel saw Coleman Trebor fall from the viewing box, victim of Jango Fett's blaster pistol. The young Felucian fought his way to the Jedi's dying form, and the Vurk gave Fel'rol'oglor his emerald-bladed lightsaber as a final gift. The Felucian utilized Jar'kai to survive the battle, climbing into the Gunship containing Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Aayla Secura. His Master was with Sora Bulq, and Fel saw the Human Jedi die in a fiery blast. He was masterless, but he survived the battle, along with his contingent of clones. Fel saw much action in the Clone Wars, gaining his rank of Knight after defeating three Dark Acolytes in battle, along with the help of his new master, Shaak Ti. He then became entrenched in the Outer Rim Sieges, and was sent to Felucia during the Battle of Coruscant, his battleship leaving only hours before the assault. Fel arrived on his homeworld, and led his people into battle along with his newly gained Battle Rancor, Vek'San, and creature with a Force Link to the Jedi Knight, giving the already intelligent beast a state close to sentience. Alongside his father, the Weequay Tor Varagon, Barriss Offee, Aayla Secura, Ekria, Drake Lo'Gann, and Zonder, he battled Seperatist forces. '''Order 66 Tor Varagon was the first Jedi to be butchered- he was cut down, alongside Barriss Offee. However, Secura and Fel sensed this, and the Twi'lek knight switched her troops' blasters to stun with the Force. They presumed her dead, and she survied. Fel, on the other hand, went on the offensive. He and his Felucians butchered the clones, but there were casualties- several warriors, a shaman, and Fel's father. The Felucian Knight commed the Aleena, Tsui Moroi, who was onboard Fel's starship. He escaped by flying away, destroying the anti-aircraft turrets first, and then picking up Aayla, then Fel. The Felucians went into hiding, and the trio left the planet, with Vek'san in the large cargo hold. They dropped Secura off at an undisclosed location, and headed into the galaxy, looking for fellow Jedi survivors. Great Jedi Purge Fel'rol'oglor eventually followed a strong Force trail to an unknown plantet, which had an impromtu, hostile meeting between Rimaldo J. Lerak IV- then Emperor of the Galactic Empire- and the Yuuzhan Vong scout party containing Masarai Shai. Dark Lord Grievous also arrived onplanet, and the two Sith's Force Presences drew the Jedi Mason Fett, Shia Cruze, and Jasten Macala to the planet, as well as Fel'rol'oglor. The brief scuffle took two of Grievous's hands, and the Yuuzhan Vong was about to be killed, but Fel stopped the Sith from killing him, and took the alien with him on his ship, leaving after a brief scuffle with Mason. The act of Mason turning away from the remnants of the Jedi helped contribute to Shia's fall. Masarai took Fel to the fleet, because the Felucian had nowhere else to go, but soon the alien found that he and his friends- Tsui Moroi, his rancor, his shock-slug, and his pet Felucian Bird- were trapped in a starship of hostile foreigners. Eventually, Masarai Shai came on the verge of being shamed, and they both decided it was time to leave. At the moment, they are plotting their escape. Personality "Our ranks have fallen. Our Masters slaughtered. Our Padawans butchered. Our Knights betrayed.... But all is not lost." ''-Fel consoling a Padawan after Order 66 Fel is a rather quiet individual- a peaceful, seemingly implacable being. He is slow to draw a weapon, and meditates often, and for long periods of time. He is in tune with nature, easily manipulating plants and animals as if they are but an extension of his body, and is masterful at self-control, keeping his calm in situations when others are on the verge of a nervous breakdown. However, his peacefulness is a definite downside sometimes. The Felucian can sometimes be accused of not acting quickly enough, as he will not draw his lightsaber unless it is truly necessary, and will not kill unless forced to, or if he must to survive or protect others. Fel'rol'oglor occasionally experiences mood swings, though- if one he knows has been harmed, he is capable of feats of strength and agiligity far surpassing that of a human- he '''is' over seven feet tall, and covered with muscle. In recent years, though, Fel has become more reclusive. He felt the massacre of the Jedi quite keenly, and is sometimes incredibly depressed. The fall of the Republic meant an end of justice, and he bitterly resents the Sith. The hulking alien meditates even more than previously, and he experiences the fits of berserk anger more often now that his father is dead, Shia Cruze has turned, Mason Fett has left the Order, and he doesn't even know where Jasten Macala is. To make matters worse, he believes that conflict with Shia Cruze and Grievous is inevitable... Physical Traits ''"He looks like a plant, walks like a warrior, and talks like a drugged-out Wookiee. Don't try and fight him." -''Anonymous smuggler Fel is an extremely uncommon Felucian- he is larger than most, standing at an imposing height of seven feet and two inches. This alien has bizarre-looking face escas and mottled skin of dark brown and glowing blue. His physical form is that of a Chieftain, but his coloration is that of a Warrior. Fel'rol'oglor's eyes are visible, unlike many Felucians- they are a deep crimson, and his mouth can move, much like lips, allowing him to speak Galactic Basic, an ability uncommon in his species. This alien Jedi is capable of incredible feats of strength and agility, as his muscles are much more developed, and he has trained himself well. Also, being a Felucian, he has suction-tipped hands and feet, allowing him the ability for an easy escape on a vertival structure, or a convenient tree or plant. His intimidating size also helps him avoid violence, for the very thought of fighting something that big- much less one wielding a lightsaber- is enough to frighten off most potential adversaries.